1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of certain tertiary, alkyl-substituted alcohols as perfumes in compositions containing active chlorine.
2. Statement of Related Art
In many consumer goods, for example in body-care preparations or fabric softeners, problems regarding the stability of the perfumes used are unknown. By contrast, compositions containing active chlorine, such as dishwashing detergents and/or scouring preparations and the like, destroy most perfumes so that perfuming with the desired fragrance notes is no longer possible (cf. J. S. Jellinek: "Parfumieren von Produkten", pp. 100-101, Dr. Alfred Huthig Veriag (pub.) Heldelberg, 1976). In addition, destruction of the perfumes is often accompanied by an undesirably high reduction of the active chlorine content.